


Last Chance

by Mira-chan (Djibril88)



Series: Noblesse Oblige [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Romance, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Solitario, Ultima volta, amanti, dolci, freddo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Mira-chan
Summary: Un ultimo bacio. Un'ultima carezza. Un'ultima preghiera d'amore. Un'ultima volta assieme.Partecipa all'iniziativa "Easter Run Down The Tower" organizzata da Torre di Carta





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dolci  
> Parole: 300

«È strano che tu voglia ancora vedermi.»  
Erano seduti sotto al patio esterno di un locale vicino al centro città. Nessuno dei due osava guardarsi in faccia. Come potevano quando l’ultima volta si erano lasciati con degli insulti e la promessa di prendersi a pugni? Almeno questa volta, fra le mani tenevano dei dolci da mangiare per strada.  
«Volevo chiederti scusa, in verità.» sussurrò Jean, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Ogni tanto un passante si fermava a congratularsi con Eren per l’arrivo delle nozze. Mancava troppo poco.  
«Ti devo chiedere scusa anch’io.» rispose con un po’ di disagio l’altro, azzardandosi a guardarlo negli occhi dopo aver ricevuto ancora le ennesime parole di circostanza. «E non volevo negare quello che c’è stato.»  
«Ma non ci sarà più, ora.» concluse per lui Jean, sospirando appena. Si portò il dolce alle labbra, affondando i denti nella pasta morbida mentre il cioccolato invadeva la bocca. Aveva un retrogusto amaro, come la realtà che stava vivendo.  
«È il mio dovere, Jean.» Eren era stanco, svuotato. Ormai non faceva altro che dare quelle risposte nelle ultime settimane.  
«Noblesse oblige, eh?» disse retorico, scuotendo il capo e sospirando. «Un ultima volta?» domandò alla fine, quasi implorandolo. Eren si guardò intorno e gli sorrise con quella dolcezza che non vedeva da molto prima del fidanzamento con Mikasa.  
«Un ultima volta.» Ed i loro dolci vennero dimenticati lì, su quel tavolino, mentre entrambi si allontanavano velocemente dal locale.  
Quando entrarono in casa di Jean, quell’ultima volta fu prima un ultimo bacio, un’ultima carezza ed un’ultima preghiera d’amore. Divenne un desiderio inespresso, una richiesta di rimanere, prima che tutto si consumasse come una candela dalla debole luce. Prima che diventasse notte, il letto era di nuovo freddo come il cuore di chi lo aveva occupato fino a qualche istante prima.


End file.
